The Adventures of The Kids!
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Join Kiana, Lex, Nadia, Imelda, Othella, and many others on their journeys! Contiuation of "Questions." Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Talents

**Cant belive im continuing this, but whatever. Enjoy! This is the story about the kids from my previous story, "Questions." This time, i have Othello, Rosetta and Patch's child. You will discover many weird, but fun things about these characters! Please enjoy and review!**

"Dont worry guys, im sure that once we recieve our talents today, we will be happy no matter what." Lex said encouragingly. His friends nodded in agreement.

"I just hope im nothing like, sewing, or something. Im no good at that." Imelda sighed.

Just then, the door to their classroom opened up. The Queen stepped in, a smile upon her face.

"Hi honey, how's school?" She asked Lex. He blushed, and took a seat at his desk.

"Alright, im sure you all know, but you will all be recieving your talents today. Now, who may i ask will want to go first?" She asked sweetly. Dozens off little hands went up, eagerly wanting to be picked.

"Kiana, you may come up." The Queen nodded her head at Kiana, who sat in the back of the room. She got up from her desk and made her way ip to the front of the classroom.

Once she stood in front of the Queen, she bowed. The Queen then started to say a couple of words.

_**Raindrops that fall,**_

_**Snowflakes that float,**_

_**You travel through water,**_

_**Without a boat.**_

_**Though sneaky and quick,**_

_**You're a respectful daughter.**_

_**So give this fairy,**_

_**The talent of water!**_

She finished by gentely tapping the top of Kiana'a head.

Kiana's silk spiderweb dress turned into a deep, blue, cotton gown. It flowed down to her knees. The Queen motioned for her to sit back down. Kiana took her seat in the back of the classroom once again.

More hands went up, and Queen Clarion picked Imelda. She took her spot in the front of the room, and the Queen started murmering more words.

_**Tools and weapons,**_

_**Please you alot.**_

_**While dresses and beauty,**_

_**Mostly do not.**_

_**Though strange and mysterious,**_

_**You are a good thinker.**_

_**So give this young fairy,**_

_**Thetalent of a tinker!**_

The Queen tapped her head as she did Kiana's.

Imelda's long dress turned from a light purple, to a _**very short**_ yellow skirt, a bright yellow _**belly**_ shirt, and an acorn helmet. She also had acorn battle armor around her shoulders.

The Queen hesistated at the outfut, but Imelda ran off to her seat happily before she could do anything about it.

The next to come up was Nadia. She stood in front of the Queen eagerly.

_**For times you were happy,**_

_**For times you were sad,**_

_**But all in all, **_

_**Your life's not that bad.**_

_**You love the creatures,**_

_**And you see their every feature.**_

_**Though its only for mammals,**_

_**Give this fairy,**_

_**The talent of an animal!**_

The Queen tapped Nadia's head and Nadia now wore a brown tank top and shorts in place of her old green dress.

She returned to her seat joyfully.

"Othello," The Queen called on a boy in the front of the room. He had strawberry blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He slowely made his way up to the Queen. The other kids had never really noticed Othello. He was quiet and didnt like to be bothered.

_**Vines and flowers bring you joy,**_

_**Even if youre just a boy.**_

_**You do not seek trouble on your own,**_

_**And you feel all alone.**_

_**As your bones continue to harden,**_

_**Give this sparrow man,**_

_**The talent of gardens!**_

She didnt tap him, she placed a gently kiss on his forehead. She whispered something in his ear, something the others couldnt hear.

"You are special, dont you let anyone tell you otherwise. You talent is nothing to be embarrased about." She told him. Othello nodded and slid back into his seat.

He now noticed that instead of the black silky shirt and shorts he was wearing, a bright, neon, pink shirt appeared and the black shorts stayed.

Finally, after everyone was done, it was Lex's turn.

"Hi mom, please dont make me embarrased." He pleaded. Queen Clarion smiled.

"Not a problem sweetie." She responded. She then began her words.

_**Though shy and sensitive,**_

_**You're never negative.**_

_**You stand up for yourself,**_

_**Being as curious as an elf.**_

_**Im very proud,**_

_**To call you mine.**_

_**I must give this child,**_

_**The talent of design!**_

She kneeled down next to Lex and placed a kiss on both of his cheeks.

The kids then left the room, class being over for that day.

**A/N: The next cha[ter is somewhat very different. BTW, Lex got design cause he LOVES fashion. And you'll find out more about Othello in the next chaper! Srry to my vewiers that want me to write me Haze and Silvermist chapter, but i just have no idea how to write it. I have no idea's for it. So if you want me to write it, give me some idea's!!!**

**Love,**

**KRYSTINA! (Thats not how i spell my name, but i like it that way!)**


	2. A New Friend

"Well that wasnt that bad." Imelda spoke. Lex looked at her in disbelief.

"Bad? That was great! Fashion, my dreams are now coming true." He sighed happily. Imelda moved closer to him, brushing her shoulder against his. He gave her a smile.

In the distance they all could hear some boys laughing.

"Thelly loves flowers! Thelly loves flowers! Ha ha!" A group of boys were laughing at Othello, the kid that had the garden talent.

Othello pushed one of the boys, Kiho.

"Dont touch me, faggot!" (**A/N: Really sorry for those that are gay, but I actually really love you guys! My bff is gay......anyway i need the twist please dont pound me.)**

"You're one to talk," Lex told Kiho, they were now standing beside Othello.

"Shut up!" Kiho was just about to give Lex a blow to the nose, but Imelda caught his fist. Kiho stared at her in shock. Imelda then twisted his hand, hearing a crack afterwards.

"Might I remind you that it doesnt hurt?" Kiho looked at Imelda matter-of-factly. He and his friends then flew off.

"Hey, you ok?" Kiana asked Othello. He nodded his head.

"Dont let him get to you. Kiho is just a big bully." Lex patted his back.

"I know. He just thinks im different thats all. And i am. But we're all entitled to our own opinions." Othelo said calmly.

"Still, he has no right to treat you like that." Nadia pointed out.

"Yeah. Hey, we're all going to hang out at my house. You wanna come?" Lex asked him gently. Othello nodded his head.

"Cool. Come on. Im Lex, by the way. Your Othello right?" Othello nodded his head again.

"And this is Imelda, Kiana, and Nadia." Lex pointed out his friends. They all waved to Othello.

"Hey guys." Othello responded.

* * *

"Hey, is Lex home yet?" Diallo asked his wife as she came in through the door.

"No, their class just ended. He insisted that he flew with his friends. Their coming over to." Queen Clarion said as she placed a kiss on her husbands lips and went to the kitchen to prepare the kids a snack.

"Dont you think the kids would like something of Dulcie's? Maybe one of her famous poppy seed rolls?" Diallo said from the bedroom.

"Are you doubting my cooking skills?" The Queen asked as he came out. He walked up to her and smiled.

"No, definalty not. Im just saying that mayb e Dulcie is...." He trialed off. Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"Better than me? I know. Alright, lets order something." She told him. She handed him his coat.

"Whoa, no one said anything about leaving the house." He complained. She laughed.

"Unless you want me to make something, I suggest you get your butt out there." She told him. He pouted.

"But i dont wanna go." He whined.

"Then your stuck with my cooking." She teased. He smiled and kissed his wife.

"Diallo, not now." She mumbled agaisnt his lips.

They didnt hear the door open.

"Hey mom, dad-oh! Eww we have company!" They heard Lex whine.

They broke apart and hugged their son.

"Mom this is Othello." Lex pointed out Othello.

"Hey, your welcome here anytime, alright sweetie?" The Queen told him. Othello nodded.


	3. Orange?

**A/N: Not many reviewers.............but im still writing this story! Even if it kills me..........**

Queen Clarion and Diallo excused themselves to the kitchen.

"Seems like a nice kid. But who's?" Diallo asked her.

"Rosetta and Patch's." She responded as she took the snacks out and put them in coconut bowls.

"Here guys. Enjoy." She gave the kids their food, setting it atop a table.

"Thanks mom," Lex sang happily. Imelda was about to take a place next to Lex, but Kiana had sat there before she had. Instead, Imelda sat down next to Nadia.

The Queen walked off into the bedroom. "Diallo!" She shouted from the room.

"Yes dear?" He shouted back.

"Come help me, i think i want to redecorate!" They heard.

"Oh crap...." Diallo sighed and walked off into the next room. "WOMAN ARE YOU CRAZY?! ORANGE?!?" They heard him scream.

The kids broke into fits of giggles.

"DIALLO WE ARE PAINTING HIS ROOM ORANGE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" They heard Queen Clarion shout. Then Lex realized something.

"Thats my room!" He yelped. "Wait! You cant paint my room orange! it wont match my couch!" He ran into his parents room, his friends following behind. "Mom, you can't paint my room orange. Look at my couch, it's yellow. Orange and yellow totally clash." He panted. Diallo smirked at his wife. Queen Clarion crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think yellow and orange look nice together. But the carpet is pink, so you might want to trash it. Orange most definatly." Othello pointed out. Queen Clarion smirked at her husband.

Closed under his wifes glare, Diallo sighed. "Fine, orange."

"No!" Lex pouted.

"Sorry son." Diallo patted his head.


End file.
